Back from the Dead
by Rozinita
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ Who knew that the most loveliest day of the year could end up as the worst day in history? That's what happened here and now they're everywhere. And all we can do is just sit and watch them take away what we thought was ours. /Major character death, bleeding, cussing, screaming, and chainsaws./


**OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGOMG. DON'T KILL ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY WHEN I CAN HARDLY MANAGAE ONE! T_T To be honest, I only got one paragraph done for Traumatizing Sisters. So I'm gonna put it on hiatus till I get my thoughts back into place. Aaaaanywaaaays, I got some ideas from "Zombified" with PERMISSION TigressFromFiore. You should check them out. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas that the author of Zombified let me use. I also do not own Fairy Tail. We can thank Hiro Mashima for that.**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY FOUL LANGUAGE. PLUS MY HORRIBLE ATTEMPTS AT EXPLAINING WHAT THINGS LOOK LIKE. PLUS THIS WAS NOT PROOFREADED.**

* * *

It was a plain old normal day in Fairy Tail. Mages were fighting while some were sent flying. Heck, even Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy were in the daily brawl, which was saying somethng. Lucy sighed and leaned on her right palm. _Will there ever be a peaceful day for once? _she thought frustratedly and sighed again for the around 200th time today. Mirajane who was wiping glasses across the bar counter noticed Lucy sigh so she gently laid the glass down and walked over to the stressed up blonde.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" she asked leaning across the counter so she could talk to her properly. Lucy looked up, glad to see that there was at least one other sane person in the guild. Lucy sighed again and let out a groan.

"All this ruckus. It's giving me a headache. Do you have any Aspirin in store? I think I might need a pill or two."

"Ari, ari. You never get this tired during the fights. Is something wrong?"

"No.. Well yeah, I guess. It's just even bigger today and what's strange is that Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna are also participating. Geez, what happened to all of the sane people here?!"

Mirajane chuckled and turned, "Hmm, maybe. How about I go fetch you some medicine for that headache?" Lucy let out a sigh of relief and nodded as the barmaid went off to who knows where. Lucy laid her head on the table and suddenly felt... I don't know. Weird? She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen and it was going to happen soon. But Lucy being Lucy, she just simply ignored and watched the daily brawl, waiting for Mira to come back. While she waited, she started to close her eyes slowly, going back to the feeling she got earlier and trying to figure out what it had meant.

"-y"

"-ucy"

"Luuuucy! Wake up!" Snapping out of her daze, the busty blonde looked up to see the barmaid bent over the counter with a bottle of Aspirin in her hands. She had a look of worry on her face, "Are you okay? You seemed kind of far away."

After what seemed like hours, Lucy decided to reply, "Y-Yeah. I'll be perfectly fine after I take a pill." she mentally slapped herself in her mind for stammering. Mira left after putting the bottle of pills on the table and giving her a glass of water with still a worried face, she went to the sink and resumed washing the dishes with the help of Lisanna, who dropped out of the fight.

Lucy sighed and snapped open the cap of the bottle and poured out a pill. Dropping the pill in her mouth and gulping down a glass of water she was tapping her finger on the table which had annoyed Natsu since he had oh-so-amazing hearing and could hear even though he was meters away. Angrily, he stomped over to Lucy and slammed his hand _gently _onto hers, trying to stop the tapping. Lucy looked up at him with a confused look.

"Stop that."

"What?" Natsu facepalmed.

"Stop the tapping! Geez, Luce you're so spacey today!" Lucy blinked. What did he mean? She wasn't spacing out too much, right?

.

.

.

"Stop the tapping!" Natsu cried out covering his ears, "Stop the tapping!" he fell onto the floor, rolling around still covering his ears. People stared at him like he was stupid, but he was still stupid anyways so that meant nothing. Lucy leaned on her right palm as Gray began to walk nude to his rival, laughter coming out of his mouth.

"HAH! WOW! Look at you flame-brain! You're rolling around like a pig. Oh wait, you are a pig." Gray laughed as he clutched his stomach, pointing his index finger at the fallen Natsu. Then in less than a flash of lightning, the fire mage was banging heads with the ice mage, both of their lips curled up in a snarl.

"What did you say stripper?" Natsu roared.

"I said that you were rolling around like a pig, idiot! Are you deaf or what?" And that got the battle started once more.

Natsu jumped onto a table in front of Gray, "_Fire Dragon's ROAR!" _he took in a tremedous breath of air and shot out a fire-y roar at Gray while the ice mage made a large shield for only himself and letting everyone else in the battle get burnt to crisps, _litterly._

Gray yelled at Natsu, "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna ruin the guild and we'll have to rebuild it again!" he put his fist into his hand and shouted out, "_Ice Make; Cannon!_" A large cannon appeared in his eyes and he began shooting cannonballs everywhere trying to hit Natsu as the pink haired mage easily dodged them.

"Ha, is that all you have?! WEAK!" he laughed and punched Gray in the face.

Lucy sweatdropped. _Aren't you basiclly destroying the guild as well? _The blonde blinked as she got that strange feeling once more. The feeling as if something _very _terrible was going to happen. Instinctivly, she turned to look at Charle and noticed that the female exceed's pretty little face was scrunched up in worry and frustration. Now she was sure that there was going to be something bad. The white exceed was never wrong, well sometimes but she was never doubted once when it came to reading the future.

She sighed and thought out loud, "I wonder what's going to happen? I just hope it's not as bad as Acnologia. But I doubt it would be worse than _that._" But boy, was she ever so wrong. It was something that no one could have ever guessed and no one ever will. Lucy looked out her window to see that it was 1 minute till midnight. Huh, she didn't think that she stayed at the guild for this long. Maybe she should go home and take a warm bath. The celestial mage tapped her finger once and as if on cue, the doors were slammed open to show a giant mob of people.

_Dead people. _

Their skin was filthy and blood-stained while bugs and maggots crawled all over their wrecked skin. Most of them had no hair execpt a few strands, about one or two while some had small uneven clumps of hair on their scalp, which were probably female. All of the dead people had ruined... clothes? It was so filthy that you could hardly tell what it was. All of them were bare foot. Most of them had lost an eyeball you could tell.

The silence swept over the guild untill someone finally noticed what they were when one of them said, "_Braaiins." _Lisanna screamed.

_"ZOMBIEEES!"_

* * *

__**Sorry about my terrible spelling and description details. I'm not very good at action and stuff so the next chapter might not be good. But in the next chapter, we're gonna introduce a new character! The leader/master of the zombies! I'll _try_ to make the chapters longer but I'm not so good at that either. I hope that you'll stick with me till the end! **

**_See you next grave._  
**


End file.
